1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a user interface device in a data processing system and more specifically to using a sensor array associated with a pointing device in the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various external pointing devices enable an operator to select an object and to navigate through a plurality of objects to manipulate objects displayed in a user interface. For example, in a typical data processing environment a pointing device in the form of a mouse is provided with a slider used to control the scrolling of an image on a computer screen. In another example, another device uses a housing and an optical touch pad carried by the housing. The optical touch pad is configured to translate finger motion into movements on the display screen. The touchpad may having multiple regions, including a scroll control region, wherein movement of a contact point in the cursor control region causes movement of a cursor in the graphical user interface.
Typical devices require dexterity and fine motor control on behalf of the user. Industrial uses requiring protective covering of hands make use of the current pointing devise troublesome.